1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a force measurement system. More particularly, the invention relates to a force and/or motion measurement system and a method for testing a subject using the same.
2. Background
Force measurement systems are utilized in various fields to quantify the reaction forces and moments exchanged between a body and support surface. For example, in biomedical applications, force measurement systems are used for gait analysis, assessing balance and mobility, evaluating sports performance, and assessing ergonomics. In order to quantify the forces and moments resulting from the body disposed thereon, the force measurement system includes some type of force measurement device. Depending on the particular application, the force measurement device may take the form of a balance plate, force plate, jump plate, an instrumented treadmill, or some other device that is capable of quantifying the forces and moments exchanged between the body and the support surface.
A balance assessment of a human subject is frequently performed using a specialized type of a force plate, which is generally known as a balance plate. In general, individuals maintain their balance using inputs from proprioceptive, vestibular and visual systems. Conventional balance systems are known that assess one or more of these inputs. However, these conventional balance systems often employ antiquated technology that significantly affects their ability to accurately assess a person's balance and/or renders them cumbersome and difficult to use by patients and the operators thereof (e.g., clinicians and other medical personnel). For example, some of these conventional balance systems employ displaceable background enclosures with fixed images imprinted thereon that are not readily adaptable to different testing schemes.
Therefore, what is needed is a force measurement system having a force measurement assembly that employs virtual reality scenarios for effectively assessing the balance characteristics of a subject and offering much greater flexibility in the balance assessment testing that can be employed. Moreover, what is needed is a method of testing a subject that utilizes a force measurement system employing flexible and interactive virtual reality scenarios. Furthermore, a force and motion measurement system is needed that includes an immersive visual display device that enables a subject being tested to become effectively immersed in a virtual reality scenario or an interactive game.